Un été pas comme les autres
by Kimiko06
Summary: Chapitre 3 ! Draco passe ses vacances d'été chez un cousin moldu. Seulement, il n'est pas le seul... Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voila la suite après un long blocage !
1. Et c'est là que tout commence

Source : Saga de Harry Potter  
Titre : Un été pas comme les autres  
Auteur : Kimiko  
Genre : Draco/Hermione, je fais mon possible pour que ça soit humoristique, mais dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt monocorde.  
Résumé : Draco va passer ses vacances chez les moldus…  
Note : Je sais que la famille Malfoy est entièrement liée à la sorcellerie. On va faire une petite exception. Enfin, vous verrez bien. 

  
  
Chapitre 1  
Et c'est là que tout commence...

  
  
Tout le monde attend l'été avec impatience pour aller se dorer au soleil, se baigner, partir en vacances, mais " tout le monde " est un grand mot. Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens attendent les vacances mais une seule, une seule personne ne patientait pas en cachette ces soi-disant vacances. En fait, elle attendait plutôt la rentrée prochaine. Cette personne ne pouvait pas, comme le reste des sorciers ou même des moldus, avoir pour une fois des vacances normales.   
Draco soupira.  
" Qu'est-ce que va cette fois inventer mon père pour les vacances d'été ? pensa le jeune Serpentard. "  
Draco faisait déjà ses devoirs pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser et faire avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de pot, ce qu'il voulait du reste de ses vacances.   
Trois coups se firent entendre dans la chambre aux murs vert pâle qu'occupait Draco.  
-Entrez, dit ce dernier en marmonnant dans sa barbe non-existante.  
L'elfe hésita à entrer après avoir ouvert la porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda durement Draco.  
L'elfe eut un mouvement de recul, mais se retint juste à temps avant de se carapater à la vitesse grand V.  
-M… Monsieur V… Votre père vous demande monsieur.  
Draco le regarda nonchalamment, puis hocha la tête. L'elfe se dépêcha de s'en aller avant de se faire crier dessus par Malfoy junior pour une raison quelconque.  
Draco soupira encore une fois.   
" Qu'est-ce que veut le vioc encore ? pensa Draco sans se soucier de la conséquence qu'il aurait pu y avoir s'il l'avait dit directement à son père. "   
Le jeune garçon posa sa plume sur son bureau, enroula le parchemin sur lui-même et rangea le tout dans le placard incrusté dans le mur. Il sortit de sa chambre discrètement, et se dirigea vers le salon où son père l'attendait sûrement. Quand il arriva à hauteur de la porte, Draco écouta avec discrétion la conversation qui s'y déroulait.  
-Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, Monsieur Leonowens.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je vous propose seulement de faire venir votre fils à Londres pour qu'il sache à quoi ressemble la vie quotidienne des moldus.  
-Mon fils n'a pas besoin de gaspiller ses vacances en allant chez ces Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-Vous rendez-vous compte des choses intéressantes que pourrait apprendre Draco ?  
-Les moldus ? Intéressants ? Peuh ! Vous me faîtes bien rire Monsieur Leonowens !  
-J'en suis content pour vous, mais là n'est pas la question. De plus, je sais que vous avez certains... Projets en tête pour ces vacances.  
-Hum... Bien du monde est au courant on dirait...  
Leonowens rejeta sa tête en arrière. Quand il la remit dans sa position initiale, un rictus s'était glissé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
-Votre fils n'aura pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passera dans ce manoir. Toute fois, vous pourrez faire vos petites affaires tranquilles.  
-Peuh ! Je sais que Draco n'ira pas tout répéter à ses amis. De toute façon, lui non plus n'aime pas les Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-Monsieur Malfoy, à cet âge là, les enfants nous étonnent tous. C'est la seule période de la révolte.   
Lucius réfléchit un instant. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco avait tout entendu, et continuer d'écouter.  
-J'y réfléchirai Leonowens.  
Leonowens sourit encore une fois.  
-Appelons-nous par nos prénoms Lucius. Après tout, nous sommes beaux-frères, non ?  
Ce fut au tour de Malfoy d'avoir un sourire.  
-Parfaitement Keith.  
Quand Keith Leonowens s'apprêta enfin à s'en aller, Lucius l'interpella.   
-Au fait Keith ! Je réfléchirai à votre proposition, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est oui.  
Voyant le visiteur se diriger vers la porte, Draco se précipita vers les escaliers, et feinta sa descente éléphant.  
-Bonjour monsieur ! lança Malfoy junior en faisant un grand sourire au visiteur.  
Ce dernier lui adressa également un sourire crispé et s'en fut. Après ce court échange de sourires, Draco entra dans le salon l'air joyeux.  
-Alors, père ! Que voulais-tu ?  
-Hn…  
-Youhou !!  
-Draco ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !  
-J'avais remarqué...  
Lucius baissa la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à une question importante. Il avait l'air très concentré. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés, ses lèvres pincées, et son regard était fixe.  
-Un problème, père ? demanda Draco.  
-Cet été...  
-Oui ? coupa Draco.  
-J'ai un projet pour toi.  
Draco fronça les sourcils à son tour.  
" Il ne va quand même pas m'envoyer chez les moldus ! pensa avec rage le Serpentard. "  
-Je t'en reparlerai à l'heure du dîner quand ta mère sera là.  
Draco hocha la tête en creusant ses joues, signe qu'il n'était pas très content. Il se retourna, sortit du salon et se précipita dans les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il rentra dans sa chambre en fracassant la porte contre le mur, se dirigea illico vers son bureau, prit une plume, une feuille, écrivit quelques mots, ouvrit la petite porte de la cage de son hibou, noua le parchemin au bout de la patte du volatile, et enfin, ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir laisser le hibou sortir.   
Draco regarda l'heure indiquée sur sa montre magique. 19h50. Dans dix minutes il saurait s'il devait partir à Londres, chez les moldus. Draco se doutait que la réponse serait négative. Son père haïssait plus que tout les moldus, alors il n'allait quand même pas envoyer son cher fils chez eux. Mais lors de l'entrevue, il avait paru hésiter. Le jeune garçon ne savait trop quoi penser de cette situation. Sa mère n'allait quand même pas accepter que son fils s'éloigne d'elle toutes les vacances ?! Elle était si attachée à lui ! A moins que les projets de son mari lui soient plus... Avantageuses...  
20h00 sonna. Draco descendit quasiment en courant les escaliers pour se précipiter dans la grande salle à manger.  
-Tu as l'air d'avoir bien faim Draco, lui fit remarquer Narcissa.  
-Je meurs de faim ! lança-t-il.  
Lucius entra enfin dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent tous trois autour de l'immense table qui devait faire au moins dix quinze mètres, et le repas du soir apparut comme par magie.[1]  
Draco attendait que la conversation dérive sur les projets d'été.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il n'y tint plus.  
-On fait quoi cet été ?  
Lucius prit un air gêné.  
-Justement Draco. On voulait t'en parler.  
Le jeune Serpentard eut un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Tu sais que ta mère a un frère. Il s'appelle Keith Leonowens et il fait partie d'une famille un peu moldue. En fait, sa femme et son fils sont moldus.  
-Mais lui, c'est un sorcier ?  
-Oui. Son fils n'a pas hérité des pouvoirs magiques. Enfin, revenons-en à ta question. Keith nous a proposé de te garder jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il habite à Londres, une ville moldue.  
Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Alors, ils avaient osé ? Ils avaient osé le laisser chez ces foutus Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne valaient pas un sou ? Mais pourquoi...  
-Excusez-moi mais j'ai l'impression de pas avoir bien entendu.  
-Draco, dit cette fois Narcissa. Tu passeras la fin des vacances à Londres.  
Draco écarquilla les yeux.  
-ÇA VA PAS ?!!!!!!! CHEZ CES PUTAINS DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ?!!!! HORS DE QUESTION !!!!!  
-Draco, calme toi, dit calmement Narcissa.  
-ME CALMER ??????!!!!!!! MAIS VOUS ÊTES DEVENUS COMPLETEMENT CINGLÉS !!!!  
-Maintenant, tu te tais ! hurla presque son père.  
Draco en frissonna d'horreur. Quand son père se mettait en colère, le manoir entier tremblait. Un des inconvénients d'habiter chez les Malfoy.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, mais ta mère et moi. Alors tu iras à Londres que ça te plaise ou non. Et puis, ça nous fera des vacances.  
Draco resta bloqué sur la dernière phrase. Alors, comme ça, il les emmerdait quand il était là ?   
Le jeune garçon se leva subitement de son siège et sortit pratiquement en courant de la salle à manger. Il avait bien fait d'envoyer cette lettre finalement. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que son père l'enverrait chez les moldus. Comment était-ce possible ? Lucius avait toujours haï les faibles, sans pouvoir, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui se cachait sous cette histoire complètement insignifiante. Oui, il y avait sûrement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Draco se rappelait parfaitement de la venue de Leonowens. Son père avait des projets qui ne devaient apparemment pas se dévoiler au grand jour, et mettre son fils au courant de l'affaire n'était pas une très bonne idée pour lui. Il avait peur que son fils ne dévoile tout.   
Et puis après tout, s'il devait vraiment aller chez les moldus, ça ne devait pas dire qu'il devait se comporter comme les moldus.   
Draco ricana à ces pensées. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait bien s'amuser chez son " cousin ".  
  
********  
  
Trois jours plus tard, le jeune Serpentard se retrouvait dans une sorte de quai moldu, où des gens parlaient du plafond. Son père et sa mère étaient à côté de lui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils avaient refusé que leur fils prenne sa baguette magique. Draco regrettait un peu cette dernière. Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose comme magie.   
Quand la voix du plafond retentit à nouveau, annonçant l'arrivée d'un certain train, Lucius fit avancer son fils jusqu'à une queue qui se trouvait pas loin. Apparemment, Lucius s'y connaissait pas mal en moldu.  
Quand ce fut le tour de Malfoy junior, le gars avec un drôle de costume lui demanda son ticket.  
Draco lui tendit une petite feuille verdâtre que lui avait remise tantôt son père. Il entra dans le train et s'assit à la seule place qui restait de libre dans le wagon. Au bout d'à peu près cinq minutes, le train démarra enfin. Son père lui avait dit que ça prendrait environ deux heures et demie pour aller à Londres, et quand Draco lui avait fait remarquer que transplaner allait beaucoup plus vite, le grand sorcier lui avait pratiquement hurler à la figure qu'il devait s'habituer aux coutumes moldues. Après cet incident de courte durée, Draco n'avait plus rien dit, de peur de se prendre encore une fois une nouvelle vague de postillons en pleine poire.  
Une heure et demie plus tard, Draco se demanda quand allait arriver les chocogrenouilles et toutes les friandises tant adorées des sorciers. Quand le Serpentard posa cette question au vieillard assis à côté de lui, ce dernier secoua la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe un "Ah ces jeunes de nos jours…". Draco haussa les épaules de déception et s'en retourna à son ancienne occupation, c'est à dire, contempler le paysage.  
Quand le train fut arrivé à destination, Draco descendit avec les autres passagers du véhicule de transport, et chercha des yeux ce fameux Leonowens. Au bout de dix minutes, qui lui parurent incroyablement longues, il soupira et se retourna pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la gare. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui tapota l'épaule. Le sorcier sursauta et se retourna.  
-Perdu, mon jeune garçon ?  
C'était le vieillard qui était assis à côté lui dans le train.  
-Je cherche juste des gens qui doivent normalement venir me chercher.  
-Ah oui ? Et qui sont ces gens ?  
-Keith et Kimberley Leonowens, pourquoi ?  
Le vieillard eut un rictus qui ne plut pas trop à Draco.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin, ce vioc ? pensa le jeune garçon. "  
Ils entendirent des toussotements et ils se retournèrent de concert. L'homme qui se trouvait devant eux n'était autre que le beau-père de Lucius Malfoy. C'était un homme grand, mince, avec des cheveux un peu roux qui firent penser aux Weasley à Malfoy.  
-Draco ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! fit Keith, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Draco lui rendit la pareille. Il se glissa rapidement aux côtés de son oncle et dit au-revoir au vieillard. Il traîna presque Keith jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne lui posa aucune question.   
  
********  
  
-Hermione ?! Tu es prête ?  
Des pas précipités dans l'escaliers se firent entendre.  
-J'arrive maman !  
-Oui oui, je t'ai entendue...  
Hermione sourit à sa mère.  
-On y va ?  
La mère de la jeune sorcière prit ses clés, ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea avec sa fille vers la voiture garée dans l'allée. Elle déposa un grand sac qu'elle avait pris dans le coffre du véhicule.  
  
********  
  
-Raven ! Kimberley ! Je suis avec Draco !  
Des pas de course retentirent dans toute la maison. Un garçon aux joues un peu joufflues et des cheveux bruns en bataille fit son apparition. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Raven s'approcha du jeune blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il était rentré dans la maisonnette. Il lui tendit la main.  
-Salut ! Je m'appelle Raven !  
Draco le considéra quelques secondes, puis lui serra la main.  
-Draco, dit-il simplement.  
Raven ne perdit pas son sourire pour pourtant.  
-Enchanté de connaître enfin mon cousin sorcier !  
" Alors comme ça, il est au courant ? Bof, après tout, son père en est un aussi... "  
En réponse, Draco lui sourit. Une femme arriva à ce moment là.  
-Bonjour mon garçon ! Je suis Kimberley. La mère de Raven.  
-Bonjour madame.  
Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Keith se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre et annonça :  
-Mary-Christine est là avec sa fille.  
Kimberley se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit, une femme d'une trentaine d'années fit son apparition. Elle était brune avec les cheveux légèrement bouclés. Sa fille se tenait à ses côtés. Celle-ci affichait un grand sourire. Quand Draco la vit, il sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds.  
-...  
La jeune fille le vit à son tour. Sa joie disparut soudainement.  
-M...  
A suivre...

  
C'est bon docteur ? Je peux continuer ?  
Je fais la suite si :  
· J'ai pleins de reviews.  
· Le docteur est d'accord.  
· L'inspiration me vient.  
Si j'ai pleins de reviews peut-être que l'inspiration me viendra plus vite ! Qui sait ?  
  
[1] C'est le cas de le dire...


	2. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent

Source : Saga de Harry Potter  
  
Titre : Un été pas comme les autres  
  
Auteur : Kimiko  
  
Genre : Draco/Hermione, je fais mon possible pour que ça soit humoristique, mais dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt monocorde.  
  
Résumé : Draco va passer ses vacances chez les moldus…Seulement, il n'est pas le seul. . .  
  
Note : Je sais que la famille Malfoy est entièrement liée à la sorcellerie. On va faire une petite exception. Enfin, vous verrez bien.   
  
Aussi, j'étais très surprise par toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues ! Alors, j'espère que vous continuerez à m'écrire ! Bisous !  
  
Réponses aux merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyées :  
  
miss : Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite !  
  
malicia : Apparemment, mon doc est bel et bien d'accord. Donc voila suite ! Merci !  
  
Fumseck : Merci merci merci ! Et bien voila, j'ai continué ! Bisous !  
  
watery136 : C'est fait ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
eilema : Rhôlala ! Une attaque ? Si tu as en une, je suis pas responsable ! En plus, en ce moment, y en a plein. Voila, alors j'espère que tu n'as pas encore eu d'attaque parce que j'aimerai bien que tu me dises ce que tu penses du deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
SwEeT : Décidément, que des crises cardiaques ! Mais non, si Hermione ou Draco avait une attaque (et oui crise cardiaque et attaque, c'est la même chose) il n'y aurait pas vraiment d'histoire !^____^ Merci pour ta review ! (décidément, y a des répétitions avec les crises cardiaques, mais avec " merci pour ta review aussi ! ^____^)  
  
mione11 : merci pour tous les compliments et ta review ! L'inspiration est là pour l'instant ! Mais ça s'trouve ma muse va partir en vacances alors. . .  
  
Kim : Merci pour ton compliment ! (et ta review par la même occasion) Tu cherchais une fic avec Draco, Narcissa et Lucius qui parlaient ? Pourquoi ? J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai pas lâché ! Pour le moment… U____U  
  
Emily potter : Apparemment, j'ai reçu ton inspi !lol Merci pour les compliments et ta review ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !  
  
annab : Merci merci merci merci ! La voila ta suite !  
  
celina : Merci beaucoup (ouf, je fais que radoter. . .^^ ;;;) T'amuser à lire la suite ? Mais ma chère, ça se trouve, ça va tourner en deathfic, angst etc… Qui sait ?  
  
Kotohiki : Merci beaucoup ! C'est bon ? La suite est venue assez rapidement ? J'aime bien ton pseudo, il est marrant ! Chais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. ^^ ;;;   
  
tiphaine.ly : Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'est posé LA question.Tu verras s'ils sont de la même famille ! En fait, j'ai la même situation familiale que Draco donc je me suis arrangée de sorte que. . . Merci pour ta review !  
  
Draco's fan forever : VIVE DRACOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oulala Kimiko faudra que t'arrêtes le sugar high. T'as vu quels effets ça te fait ? ^_^ Merci pour ta review, tes compliments… J'aime bien aussi les Draco/Hermione (c'est pas pour rien que j'en ai fait une) mais je préfère quand même Draco/Ginny. Je me dépêche de faire la suite !  
  
Loline : Tu aimes ? Chouette ! Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous !  
  
Véga : Merci. Je comprends pas trop d'ailleurs que tout le monde dise qu'ils aiment mon histoire alors qu'elle n'a pas vraiment commencé. Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait que je continue ? Où ça ? (ça me fait penser à Pouf dans Boule et Bill mdr. . . Pkoi je suis aussi débile ?) Les persos collent bien à leur rôle ? C'est-à-dire ?  
  
violaine : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La voila ta suite !  
  
Nataku : Merci pour ton compliment et ta review !  
  
Lili : Merci merci merci ! Moi aussi, l'ortografe dé fik me gene. ^_________^ Sérieusement, je n'aime pas beaucoup lire des fics avec des fautes d'orthographe ; alors j'en fais le moins possible. Ça serait un peu débile de dire que je n'aime pas les fautes si moi j'en fait !lol Des fois, quand tu écris trop vite, tu fais des fautes de frappe ou des choses comme ça, c'est pas bien méchant, mais quand c'est constamment. . . Les gens pourraient quand même relire leur chapitre quand ils savent qu'ils sont nuls en ortho ! Ça ferait des fautes en moins, et c'est toujours ça ! Merci encore, a+++  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Quand les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent. . .   
  
Depuis que les deux sorciers s'étaient reconnus, une tension incompréhensible pour les autres membres de la famille régnait. D'après Raven, ses deux cousin cousine n'avaient pas l'air très contents de se voir. [1]  
  
16h30 sonna. Raven alla chercher son cousin et sa cousine dans leur chambre respective. Il frappa d'abord à celle d'Hermione.  
  
-Entrez à part si c'est toi Malfoy.  
  
Raven entra. Il ne savait pas que Draco et elle se connaissaient. Quand il avait entendu Hermione prononcer le nom de famille de son unique cousin, il avait été vraiment étonné. De plus, ce dernier avait laissé échappé un drôle de bruit qui provenait, il supposait, de sa gorge. Une sorte de râle.  
  
Quand le jeune garçon entra dans la chambre, Hermione installait ses affaires dans les placards. Un chat se prélassait sur le lit bien fait.  
  
-Un. . . Un chat ?!  
  
Hermione se retourna pour voir son cousin.  
  
-Oui pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu de chat ?  
  
Raven sortit de son court état de choque.  
  
-Mais. . . Mais. . . Je. . . Il. . . Il n'était pas prévu qu'un chat vienne cohabiter avec nous !  
  
Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Ça pose un problème ?  
  
-Non. . . Non. . .  
  
-Bon ben quoi alors ?  
  
Raven babultia.  
  
-Rien rien. . .  
  
Hermione sourit et reprit son rangement. Raven regarda le chat avec répugnance, puis se souvint que pourquoi de sa venue.  
  
-Hermione, tu veux goûter ou pas ?  
  
La jeune fille réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.  
  
-Je finis de ranger mes affaires et je descends !  
  
Quand Raven fut parti, Hermione s'assit sur son lit.  
  
" Il fallait que Malfoy soit là pour gâcher mes vacances. Et moi qui pensais faire du shopping à longueur de journée. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas à longueur de journée, Raven n'aurait pas été d'accord. Mais bon. . . D'ailleurs, pourquoi Malfoy est-il là ? Pfff. . . Il faut bien sûr que monsieur vienne s'incruster. Je n'aurai donc jamais la paix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? Voldemort va s'amener en dansant un fandango ? Si le fils Malfoy est là, le reste de la famille ne doit pas être loin. . . "  
  
Après avoir fini de se plaindre silencieusement, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit rapidement son cousin. En passant devant le salon, elle entendit Kimberley et Keith discuter. En entendant le nom de Malfoy, la jeune sorcière s'arrêta devant la porte entrebaîllée.  
  
-Il faudra faire attention à lui. Il suffit qu'il découvre tout et il fera un sacré carnage dans la ville.  
  
-Pour l'instant, il ne sait rien. Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'il mette la pagaille s'il n'a pas sa baguette ?  
  
-Les élèves de sixième année de Poudlard apprennent la magie sans baguette. D'accord, pas grand-chose, mais une petite étincelle pourrait nous faire découvrir tous.  
  
-Il connaît les risques, il ne ferait jamais ça.  
  
-Les Malfoy sont incontrôlables quand ils sont en colère.  
  
Hermione fut interrompue dans son écoute indiscrète par Raven.  
  
-Un problème Hermione ?  
  
Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna, prise en faute.  
  
-Non, non, rien du tout. . .  
  
Raven eut un rictus quelque peu mauvais et emmena la jeune fille manger un morceau. Pendant qu'elle grignotait des morceaux de gâteau, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. C'était malheureusement Malfoy.  
  
Hermione débarrassa rapidement son assiette, essuya la table et sortit de la cuisine. Elle croisa Malfoy à qui elle jeta un regard haineux, qu'il ne manqua de renvoyer à son propriétaire. Elle allait le dépasser quand elle fut interrompue par sa voix traînante.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ?  
  
Ladite nommée se tourna vers lui.  
  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ? Depuis quand tu habites chez les moldus ? Et puis, j'ai tous mes droits d'être ici. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis chez mon cousin.  
  
Surpris, Malfoy haussa un sourcil.   
  
-Chez TON cousin ? Tu me feras toujours rire Granger.  
  
-Je suis chez MON cousin et je ne vois pas ce qui te fait stupidement rire !  
  
Malfoy ne dit rien. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de parler avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça ne lui faisait que perdre son temps précieux. Il allait rentrer dans la cuisine quand…  
  
-Y SONT OUUUUUUUUUU ????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Libby s'il te plaît, ne crie pas comme ça.  
  
-JE VEUX LES VOIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Oui oui tu vas les voir mais. . .  
  
-COUSINNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!! COUSINEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Libby ! Tais-toi quelques minutes !  
  
Draco s'étonna de ce. . . vacarme et alla dans le salon voir ce qui se passait. En fait, il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose. . .  
  
-COUSIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!  
  
Un gros nounours lui sauta dessus.  
  
-Libby !  
  
Draco se dégagea de l'étouffante étreinte pour voir qui avait eu l'audace de sauter sur un Malfoy. [2] C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les quatre ans, brune aux yeux bleus, les joues assez joufflues, habillée en fée.  
  
-Euh. . .  
  
-C'est ma stupide sœur, expliqua Raven en ôtant Libby des bras de son cousin.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Libby, ou Libbs comme tu veux. Elle a cinq ans.  
  
-. . . Enchanté Libby, dit Malfoy pas enchanté pour un sou.  
  
-Vilain garçon !  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Raven se rapprocha de Draco.  
  
-Laisse tomber, elle dit toujours ça. Tu paries qu'elle va sortir la même chose à Hermione ?  
  
-Je ne parie pas quand je suis sûr de perdre.  
  
-T'as bien raison, vieux ! fit Raven en donnant une claque à Draco dans le dos.  
  
********  
  
Alertée par l'inhabituel bruit qui provenait de l'étage inférieur, Hermione descendit les escaliers en courant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Raven ?  
  
Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard à Malfoy qui se trouvait à côté de son cousin.   
  
-Voila ce qui se passe, dit sobrement Raven en montrant Libbs du menton.   
  
Hermione se tourna vers la fillette et fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Libbs !  
  
-Coucou Hermione !  
  
-Alors ? Quelles nouvelles depuis la dernière fois ?  
  
-Oh ! Rien de spécial !   
  
Elle reprit, d'un air confidentiel :  
  
-J'ai un nouveau fiancé.  
  
Hermione la regarda et explosa de rire.  
  
-Ce n'est plus Aitor ? [3]  
  
-Nan !   
  
-Qui c'est ?  
  
Libby montra Draco du doigt. Hermione le regarda, comme choquée. Elle fit un grimace qu'elle ne cacha pas aux garçons, et dit à Libbs :  
  
-Un conseil, change de fiancé. Celui-là n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.  
  
Après ce " sage " conseil, elle monta les escaliers en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Hermione ? demanda naïvement Raven.   
  
-Jalousie, répondit Malfoy, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.  
  
********  
  
Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre.   
  
" J'en ai marre de ce Malfoy ! En plus, il charme tout le monde ! Personne ne comprend qu'il n'est qu'un hypocrite, un lâche, un prétentieux, et j'en passe ! Môsieur doit emmerder le monde, y mettre ses lois, tout le monde doit être à ses pieds ! Pffou. . . calme-toi Hermione, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à le supporter pendant toutes les vacances d'été. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? "  
  
Hermione s'assit sur son lit et se mit à caresser Pattenrond tout en réfléchissant.   
  
" Libby était là. C'était au moins un point positif. "  
  
Avec elle, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Malfoy.   
  
" Bien entendu, Malfoy ! Il a dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle soit accro à lui etc. . . Hermione, tu deviens cinglée ! Malfoy ne ferait jamais ça ! Quoique. . . Pour lui, la fin justifie les moyens. "  
  
Hermione respira un bon coup pour se calmer.  
  
Trois coups retentirent contre la porte et résonnèrent dans toute la chambre.  
  
-Entrez, dit Hermione.  
  
Raven entra prudemment.  
  
-Herm', tu viens ?  
  
-Où ça ?  
  
-Avec Draco on va en ville pour la visiter un peu.  
  
Hermione hésita.   
  
" J'aimerai visiter la ville. Mais Malfoy est là aussi. Bon, tant pis ! Je vais pas le laisser me gâcher mes vacances ! "  
  
-J'arrive !  
  
Elle enfila un pull et des chaussures, et suivit Raven. Malfoy était déjà prêt. Il fit une grimace en voyant Hermione mais cette dernière fit mine de l'ignorer.  
  
-Si tu crois que tu gâcher mes vacances, Malfoy, tu te trompes grandement.  
  
Et c'était reparti !  
  
********  
  
-Pousse-toi Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
-Pousse-toi toi-même !  
  
-Tu m'enlèves mon oxygène.  
  
-Tant mieux ! Et crève-s-en !  
  
-Bon, vous avez fini tous les deux ! se mit à crier Raven alors qu'il étaient en pleine rue.  
  
Il s'arrêta devant ses deux " amis " et les toisa un moment avant de reprendre.  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment vous vous connaissez mais je ne compte pas vous laisser vous chamailler à longueur de journée ! Alors taisez-vous pour une fois et laissez-moi faire du lèche vitrine tranquille !  
  
Hermione et Draco se turent. Pendant toute la promenade.  
  
-. . .  
  
-. . .  
  
-Vous êtes bien silencieux.  
  
-. . .  
  
-. . .  
  
-Eh oh ! Vous dormez ou quoi ?! Vous jouez au roi du silence ?!  
  
-Je te signale Leonowens, que c'est toi qui nous a imposé le silence. Alors t'en plains pas ! rétorqua violemment Draco.  
  
Raven serra les poings. Il tourna les talons et s'en fut dans l'autre sens. [4]   
  
-Raven ! Tu vas où là ? Ne nous laisse pas touts seuls !  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
  
-C'est malin ! Franchement, tu es le pire des crétins !   
  
-Parle pour toi Granger.  
  
Hermione respira un grand coup. Elle n'était pas de nature violente, mais là, il dépassait les bornes. Elle tourna elle aussi les talons et courut vers son cousin qui était maintenant, au bout de la rue.  
  
-Raven ! Raven !  
  
********  
  
-En fait, Draco est mon cousin du côté de mon père.  
  
-Je croyais qu'il était descendant que de sorciers.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais en fait, c'est assez compliqué. Tu veux vraiment connaître l'histoire ?  
  
-Bah, de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
  
Hermione remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.  
  
-Tout commence avec ses grands-parents du côté de sa mère. Lucius, lui, descend que de sorciers contrairement à sa mère. Donc, Narcissa Leonowens avait un frère, Keith Leonowens. Leur mère, Lauriane Lyra était moldue. Leur père, Harry Leonowens était quelqu'un 100% sorcier. Seulement, depuis qu'il avait vu Lauriane, il était fou amoureux d'elle. Ils se marièrent et eurent Kéri et Keith.  
  
-Kéri ?  
  
-Attends, j'ai pas fini. Ils eurent donc Kéri et Keith. Après avoir eu Kéri, Lauriane s'enfuit. Harry, ne comprenant pas la soudaine fuite de sa femme, la chercha pendant deux ans. Pendant ces deux ans, ses deux enfants furent placés dans une sorte d'orphelinat pour sorciers. Ils avaient hérité tous les deux des pouvoirs du père. Harry mourut après avoir rencontré un homme étrange. Keith et Kéri restèrent à l'orphelinat jusqu'à que Keith eut quatre ans. S'en suivit d'un incendie à l'orphelinat et Keith et Kéri furent séparés. L'année où Kéri eut ses 11 ans, les deux frère et sœur se retrouvèrent dans la même école de sorcellerie. Ils ne se reconnurent pas tout de suite car Kéri Leonowens était devenu Narcissa Ozaki. Quand les deux enfants avaient été séparés, ils étaient trop jeunes pour se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Keith et Narcissa apprirent qu'il étaient frère et sœur. C'est alors que Narcissa Ozaki redevint Narcissa Leonowens. Après, elle rencontra Lucius Malfoy des Serpentard et tout le tralala habituel, ils vécurent heureux et eurent deux enfants.  
  
-Pourquoi elle ne s'appelle pas Kéri ?  
  
-Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient trop jeunes quand ils ont été séparés. Mon père avait quatre ans et Narcissa deux ans.  
  
-Donc, je suis heureusement pas de la famille de Malfoy.  
  
-Ta mère est la sœur de la mienne et comme l'histoire Malfoy et Leonowens vient du côté de mon père, tu n'es pas de la famille de Draco.  
  
-Quel soulagement !  
  
-Au fait Herm', comment tu connais Dray ?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire.  
  
Soudain, Hermione tilta.  
  
-Mais, Raven, tu as dit que Lucius et Narcisssa avaient eu deux enfants ! Qui est le deuxième ?  
  
-Tu veux dire, le premier…   
  
A suivre…  
  
Kimiko : Voilà, fini ! Celui-là est arrivé assez rapidement. Normal, j'ai bossé dessus comme une forcenée. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à avoir le troisième chapitre tantôt. J'ai d'autres fics à finir.  
  
Draco : Et moi ? Je suis quand même pas resté dans la rue ? Pourquoi je suis plus là à la fin ?  
  
Kimiko : T'inquiète pas. T'es pas resté dans la rue. Dans le prochain chapitre, t'as intérêt à t'acheter un bouclier.  
  
Draco : Pourquoi ça ?  
  
Kimiko : Oh ! Pour des tas de raisons !  
  
Je peux avoir des reviews s'il vous plaît ? Merci ! Elles sont les bienvenues !  
  
[1] Sans blague !  
  
[2] Euh… Pas de perversité je vous prie. J'ai mis " de sauter sur un Malfoy " et non pas " de sauter un Malfoy ", hein !  
  
[3] Se lit " aïtor ".  
  
[4] C'est débile de dire ça. Si il tourne les talons, c'est pour aller dans l'autre sens ! ^^ ;;; 


	3. Juste comprendre

Saga : Harry Potter 

Titre : Un été pas comme les autres

Auteur : Kimiko

E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr

Genre : Mystères, plein de mystères que vous ne verrez peut-être pas, romance, DMxHG (pas encore, hein !)…

Note : Désolée du retard ? J'ai un peu bloquée sur cette fic. Après avoir fait au moins 5 chapitres différents pour ce seul et unique chapitre, voici le bon !!! Normalement, je ne devrai plus bloquer !

Réponses aux reviews :

**celine.s** : Voila la suite^^. Tu te demandes qui est l'autre enfant ? Ben… *innocente* Ch'ais pas.^^ Merci pour ta review ! 

**Lili** : Nan y a des fautes^^. Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai couru voir si c'était vrai. Mais j'ai trouvé des fautes ! Je suis impardonnable !lol J'ai pas encore tout corrigé.^^ Je suis assez perfectionniste en ce qui concerne les fautes, pas pour rien que je suis beta lectrice.^^ Dis-moi, tu n'écris pas de fics ? Je te laisse, gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

**Véga** : *petite révérence* merci merci !!!^^ lol ça y est j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Et nan, Draco va pas être amoureux des moldus, dès le début de ce chapitre il en donne la preuve !^^ Merci pour la remarque sur les fautes d'orthographes, ça fait plaisir à entendre.^________^ Je suis assez pointilleuse sur ce sujet. Je trouve que quand il y a des fautes, c'est un irrespect de l'auteur par rapport aux lecteurs. Bon bien sûr, ça arrive qu'il y ait des fautes par-ci par-là comme tu dis, mais constamment, ça m'énerve !lol Par contre, en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à parler français. Ça m'énerveuh !! Tu dis comment : "elle m'a faite plaisir (je suis une fille, hein !lol) ou "elle m'a fait plaisir" ? Je mets toujours la deuxième version.

Tu aimes Libby ? On la voit pas dans ce chapitre. Oui oui, j'ai lu Georgia Nicolson. lol J'adore ! Et comme je ne savais pas comment appeler la petite sœur de Raven, et que le caractère que je lui avais donné ressemblait énormément à celui de Libby, et bien je lui ai donné le même prénom. Pour le coup de "vilain garçon", j'aimais bien dans le livre alors j'ai fait pareil en espérant que personne ne remarquerait rien, mais… Grillée… lol Autrement, oui, Libby devrait apparaître dans d'autres chapitres s'il n'y a pas d'imprévus. Ma muse s'est bien carapatée en vacances comme tu dis. Lol Merci encore !!!! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**Legolia** : Je te remercie beaucoup !!!! 

**Kotohiki** : Cruelle ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie !lol Il est sympa mon pseudo ? On me le dit assez souvent mais moi je le trouve comme les autres. Oui il est jap'. En fait, je croyais l'avoir inventé, mais j'ai vu un film sur la guerre en 1945 (japonais contre américains) et y avait une femme qui s'appelait Kimiko. lol J'ai été assez surprise. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et ta review ! Bisous !

**laz27** : Démasauée ? Ça veut dire quoi ? J'ai cherché dans le dico mais j'ai pas trouvé. Oui oui, j'ai lu les Georgia Nicolson. Nom d'un chien, tout le monde m'a grillée !lol Ben, en fait, je trouvai que la petite fille dans ma fic ressemblait énormément à Libby, et comme je ne trouvais pas de prénom, ben je le lui ai "emprunté". lol Heureusement que tu as lu ma fic !lol Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta review !!!! Mici beaucoup !!!!!

**Draco's fan forever** : Je crois que je vais changer de pseudo et m'appeler Draco's fan forever II. Comment exprimer mon attachement à Malfoy ?lol C'est fou ce que je l'adore celui-là ! Même si dans le livre il n'a pas l'air très intelligent, il a une bonne répartie. J'espère qu'à la fin de la saga, il ne va pas mourir. 

Pourquoi Dray a besoin d'un bouclier ? Euh…^^ Comme j'ai changé un peu beaucoup le chapitre, et bien, il aura toujours besoin d'un bouclier mais pas pour la même raison. lol Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

**miss** :  Tu as raison, ça se fête d'être la première revieweuse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !^^ Et bien, pour Lauriane, oui j'ai lu ta fic et c'est peut-être de là que j'ai sorti ce prénom, mais j'ai aussi une amie qui s'appelle Lauriane. Je sais pas trop… Tu ne m'en veux pas si ça sort aussi de ta fic ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !

**tiphaine.ly** : Merci pour ta review ! Ben vi, y a un ou une grand(e) Malfoy.lol Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas un ou une Malfoy.^_____^ Le mystère plane… Merci pour ta review !!!!

**geri **: J'aime bien casser l'histoire !^^ C'est marrant ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour le chapitre 3. *s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds*. 

**Forty-Times** : Salut ! Ouf ! Le dernier chapitre remonte à loin !^^ C'est plus les mêmes vacances, et il fait pas beau dehors. lol Voici le dernier chapitre !!! *roulements de tambours et fanfares* Tadaaaaa !!!!!! ^^ *silence absolu* Meuh…

Merci pour ta review ! 

**Emy** : Vite ?? Euh…^^ Elle est là c'est déjà pas mal !^^' Merci pour ta review !

**Anna Flower** : Et bien… Tu vas en savoir un ch'tit peu plus dans ce chapitre. Bien entendu, c'est à peu près rien par rapport à tous les mystères que cette fic cache.^^ Rapidement… Mouais… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai recommencé au moins cinq fois ce chapitre (cinq thèmes différents^^) et j'ai ENFIN trouvé le bon. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à faire le suivant…^^ Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review et ta gentillesse !!

**Etoile du Soir** : Tiens ? Coupineuh !! Tu sais, je ne t'en veux plus. Ça sert à rien de toute façon. Alors, voyons ta review… Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. A plus !

**patla** : Merci c'est gentil tout ce que tu me dis. A bientôt j'espère !

**Pounkska** : Ah !!! Sandra ! T'as vu ? J'ai mis la suite !!! Tu sais ce que je t'ai raconté sur Malfoy (mais oui tu sais…^^) et bien il va bien avoir mais plus tard dans la fic. Bon, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour me reviewer. Et ta fic alors ?? Je l'attends toujours, mouah !

**Heaven2** : Oui je sais qu'il y a eu un problème… On voit tout de suite la fille qui s'y connaît sur ffnet.^^ En fait, j'ai voulu corriger mes chapitres et je me suis plantée.^^ Merci de m'avoir reviewé !!

**frite12** : Tu me donnes faim…^^ Merci d'avoir reviewé et je sais que j'ai eu un problème avec le chapitre 3. En fait, il n'y en avait pas, c'était juste une erreur de ma part. A+ !

**maria** : Salut ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand la haine se transforme en amour passionné, mais pour l'instant, y a pas trop d'amour, là…^^ Enfin, je te laisse découvrir tout ça toute seule. Merci pour ta review !!

Chapitre dédié à miss, ma première revieweuse !!!

Chapitre 3 

Juste comprendre…

Hermione en avait marre. Vraiment marre… Les sarcasmes de Malfoy, les « plaisanteries » de Malfoy, les insultes de Malfoy… Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi tout cet acharnement contre elle, mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Etait-ce juste le titre de Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui attirait toute cette méchanceté ?

-Tu sais, Hermione, au temps de mon grand-père, la maison a été protégée par une très grande puissance qu'on appelle « La Magie Ancestrale ».

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Au début, c'était pour se protéger de D… V… Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ah… Mais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un des sorciers les plus puissants, ton grand-père devait vraiment être puissant.

-Je te l'ai dit, la maison a été protégée de par « La Magie Ancestrale ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu ne connais pas ?

-Euh… Non…

Raven prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est une magie ancienne, tu l'avais sûrement compris par son nom, qui ne se pratique plus de nos jours. Pourtant, elle était très utilisée avant. On raconte qu'un chaman l'avait créée à partir d'une simple pierre rouge. Plus il l'utilisait, plus sa puissance prenait de l'ampleur. Un jour, ce chaman décida de rendre de notoriété magique cette puissance. Elle fut utilisée jusqu'à mon grand-père, ensuite, plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle.

-Ah…

-Ma maison est protégée par elle. Même le Ministère de la Magie ne peut pas « sentir » la moindre magie qui émanerait d'elle.

-Ah bon… Mais pourquoi cette magie a t'elle été inutilisée ?

Raven sembla faire un blocage…

-Euh…  

La porte de la chambre de Raven s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Leonowens ! Ta mère t'appelle !

C'était Malfoy…

-Je reviens Hermione.

Raven s'en alla voir sa mère. Malfoy regarda un instant la jeune Gryffondor et sourit machiavéliquement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire bêtement ?!

Le rictus de Malfoy disparut instantanément. 

-C'est ta tête de ratée qui m'amuse Granger. Je n'ai jamais vu une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi moche que toi… On devrait inventer un nom pour les gens comme toi… Que dis-tu des « Moins que rien » ?

Hermione sentit une nausée envahir sa gorge.

-Dégage Malfoy !

Ce dernier s'en alla, mais non sans rire à gorge déployée…

********

Elle voulait juste comprendre… Elle ne faisait rien de mal, non, rien de mal… 

Hermione mit encore une feuille d'une mandragore, et sa potion fut prête. Au début, elle avait pensé que ce qu'elle voulait faire été tout bonnement impossible, mais elle s'était rappelée de l'histoire de Raven. En espérant que celle-ci soit vraie, elle avait préparé cette potion secrètement. En premier, elle avait trouvé son idée complètement absurde, mais plus les minutes étaient passées, plus elle avait trouvé ça pas si bête que ça.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre encore trois minutes, et c'est bon…

La jeune sorcière avait eu beaucoup de chance, les ingrédients demandés n'étaient pas du tout rares. Au contraire, on pouvait en trouver dans la salle de laboratoire de Keith Leonowens. Sur le coup, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette salle, elle s'était demandée à quoi elle pouvait servir. Elle avait abandonné sa recherche pour se servir de cette découverte pour sa potion.

Elle en était là, à touiller sa petite soupe pendant encore trois minutes. Elle se demandait encore comment elle pourrait la faire boire à Malfoy. Surtout qu'il était bien écrit, dans son livre sur les potions, que la personne concernée devait la boire entièrement. Après dix minutes de réflexion, elle trouva enfin une solution.

********

Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui ?

La jeune fille entra, un plateau à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ?

-Kimberley m'a demandé à ce que tu boives ce potage. D'après elle, c'est plein de vitamines.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vitamines, merci, répondit froidement Malfoy. 

Hermione se renfrogna.

-Fais-lui plaisir, pour une fois.

La jeune fille sortit après avoir posé le plateau sur une commode.

********

Draco regarda d'un œil méfiant le bol rempli d'un liquide orange.

-Ça n'a pas l'air très bon… C'est peut-être une soupe à la citrouille ?

Il prit la cuiller placée à côté du bol et la trempa dans le récipient. Il mélangea pendant un moment et porta la cuiller à sa bouche. Du bout des lèvres il goûta à la soupe. 

-Pas mauvais…

********

Quand Malfoy descendit les escaliers le plateau à la main avec le bol entièrement vide, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

"J'espère que la citrouille que j'ai rajouté ne va pas fausser l'agissement de la potion…"

Raven arriva à cet instant même.

-Dray, le lave-vaisselle se trouve là, dit le jeune rouquin.

Malfoy se demanda un moment qu'était un lave-vaisselle. Mais après un instant de réflexion, le nom de la machine expliquait tout…

-Où sont les elfes de maison ?

Hermione soupira.

-Il n'y en a pas chez les moldus Malfoy.

Ce dernier se retourna vers la Gryffondor.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Sang-de-Bourbe…

Hermione ressentit une étrange sensation. Pendant un moment, elle s'était haïe elle-même. Elle fronça les sourcils. La potion ferait-elle déjà effet ?

Alors que la jeune fille s'en allait, perplexe, Malfoy s'étonnait de son manque de réaction.

********

Le soir, alors qu'elle allait se coucher, Hermione réfléchit une énième fois.

"Je me suis haïe moi-même. C'est impossible à moins que… C'était sûrement le sentiment de Malfoy en ce moment même. Ma potion a marché !!!!! Je vais enfin pouvoir le comprendre !!!!!!"

Elle se coucha et eut une certaine difficulté à s'endormir après la découverte qu'elle venait de faire…

********

_-Draco, qu'est-ce que je t'ai répété ?!_

_-De… De…_

_-Oui ?_

_-De haïr les moldus… Je hais les moldus, les Sang-deBourbe et tout ce qui en approche !!_

_-Bien, maintenant, prouve-le moi._

_-Hein ?_

_La porte d'un cachot lugubre s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune fille se trouvait en son centre. Elle semblait apeurée…_

_-Mais… Que dois-je faire ?_

_Lucius Malfoy lui tendit une dague dont le manche était orné d'un serpent à la gueule grande ouverte._

_********_

Son visage… Ses yeux grands ouverts… Sa bouche entrouverte… Ses cheveux blond platine pendant négligemment sur son front pâle…

Draco Malfoy avait pour la première fois, peur… Peur de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, peur de cette… chose, peur de…

Un cri aigu s'éleva du manoir sombre. Le jeune blond se retourna.

-Qui… Qui a crié ?!!

L'être encapuchonné derrière lui s'avança lentement. Draco se tourna vers lui.---Qui a crié ?!

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ?

-Je…

Le garçon, qui avait l'air d'avoir sept ans tout au plus, se figea.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ? répéta la personne encapuchonnée.

-Non… Oui… Je sais pas !!!

Draco recula de deux pas. Deux sillons argentés glissaient sur ses joues pâles.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ?

-Oui, céda finalement le blond.

-C'est…

Un autre cri retentit.

-Ta sœur… ******** 

_-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que j'avais une sœur ?_

_-Draco… _

_-Je veux savoir !_

_-Tu veux savoir ?!! Tu n'as plus de sœur !!_

_La bouche de Draco s'entrouvrit._

_-Comment ça ?_

_********_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. A travers les rideaux, elle pouvait voir la nuit répandre son drap bleu marine sur les villes environnantes. La lune, brillante comme le vif d'or, perçait le rideau sombre de la nuit.

"C'était quoi ces cauchemars ?"

Soudain, elle comprit…

********

Un elfe s'avança lentement vers le petit garçon accroupi qui tenait une chaîne argentée à la main.

_-Monsieur Votre Père vous appelle…_

_-Dis-lui que je m'en fiche…_

_L'elfe tressaillit._

_-Bien Monsieur._

_Lorsque la créature partit, le garçon attacha la chaîne autour de son cou. Il se leva, se dirigea vers une commode et ouvrit un des tiroirs._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors violemment._

_-Alors comme ça tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle ?!!!_

_Draco se tourna vers son père._

_-J'attendais juste que tu viennes toi-même me chercher…_

_-Comme oses-tu me parler sur ce ton !!!!!!_

_-Je n'ose rien… Ce n'est pas moi…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?!!_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas moi…_

_Draco semblait perdu, il secouait la tête négativement et ses yeux parcouraient sans cesse la petite chambre verte._

_Son père s'approcha, menaçant._

_-Non, murmura Draco, non…_

_********_

Hermione se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. Cette fois là, des gouttes de sueur scintillaient sur son front.

"Oh Dieu… Jamais plus je ne ferai une chose pareille…"

Finalement, entrer dans le subconscient de son pire ennemi était beaucoup plus éprouvant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Cette fois, la lumière du soleil transperçait les rideaux blancs. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un Draco qui avait plutôt mauvaise mine.

Hermione déglutit.

-Tiens donc… Granger… De si bon matin ?

La jeune fille ressentit une lassitude si intense qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Le jeune blond la poussa sans ménagement et sortit de la salle de bain. Hermione entra donc dans celle-ci et chercha une brosse pour se peigner les cheveux. Tout en se coiffant, elle pensait aux cauchemars qu'elle avait fait. Non… Ce n'était pas elle qui les avait fait, mais Malfoy. Son regard balaya la salle et se posa soudainement sur quelque chose argenté qui brillait à la lumière artificielle. La jeune fille posa délicatement la brosse à côté du lavabo et s'avança vers la petite tablette où reposait le bijou. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, le tourna dans tous les sens et le regarda attentivement. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu mais pas mémorisé. Ses doigts s'attardèrent à l'attache de la chaîne d'argent. Le lien était assez original : un D et un A s'unissaient étrangement à travers de minces filaments argentés. La chaîne n'était pas très épaisse.   

La porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement. Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il regarda Hermione un instant puis chercha des yeux quelque chose.

-Tu pourrais quand même frapper avant d'entrer Malfoy…

Ce dernier renifla.

-Tu as raison… Je risquerai de mourir d'une crise cardiaque si je te voyais en petite culotte.

-Sors de là.

-Pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherche.

-Et tu cherches quoi ?

-Une chaîne en argent. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le collier qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Elle le glissa lentement dans sa poche de pyjama.

-Je n'ai rien vu Malfoy.

Hermione ressentit un instant de la déception, puis de la tristesse pour finir avec de la détresse.

Cette chaîne était-elle si importante pour Malfoy ?

A suivre…

Kimiko : J'ai finiiiiii !!! 

_Draco : Pas trop tôt…_

_Kimiko : Oh hey ! Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à faire la suite…_

_Draco : Hn… C'est pour quand ? Les vacances d'été ?_

_Kimiko : Gneuh… Non, je sais pas pour quand, mais pas les vacances d'été je vous l'assure !!!_

_Draco : Alors la Toussaint ?_

Kimiko : Nan ! Je ne dis rien, comme ça, je ne promets rien. Mais j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment, alors…

  


	4. Une soirée entre amis partie 1

Source : Saga de Harry Potter 

Titre : Un été pas comme les autres 

Auteur : Kimiko 

E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr 

Genre : Draco/Hermione, je fais mon possible pour que ça soit humoristique, mais dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt monocorde. 

Résumé : Draco va passer ses vacances chez les moldus… 

Note : Je sais que la famille Malfoy est entièrement liée à la sorcellerie. On va faire une petite exception. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Et entre les guillemets, ce sont les pensées des persos.

Chapitre 4  

Une soirée entre amis (partie 1)

Hermione était assise sur son lit à lire un livre sur la médecine chinoise. Elle lisait sans comprendre, sans faire attention aux explications, dans les nuages. Après le révélation de ces cauchemars, il y avait de quoi être dans la lune. 

Elle déposa son ouvrage sur sa table de chevet et se leva. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et contempla le soleil se coucher.

« J'aimerai savoir quand même… Pourquoi ? »

********

-Demain soir, c'est bon ?

…

-Vers 18h, le temps que mes parents partent et qu'on ait la maison pour nous seuls. 

…

-Oui. Ma cousine et mon cousin sont là, pourquoi ?

…

-Ah okay… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger. Du moins, pas Hermione.

…

-Il est blond, les yeux bleu gris, pas grand pour un sou et…

…

-Tu n'es qu'une sale perverse Alicia !!

…

-T'as fini de rire ?

…

-J'attends…

…

-Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, à demain !

Raven raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Sacrée Alicia !

-Tu parlais de Draco ? demanda la petite Libby.

Raven s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé du salon.

-Oui. Demain soir, mes copains viennent à la maison, alors tu me feras le plaisir d'aller chez grand-mère.

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

********

Draco écoutait la musique dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Du métal finlandais pour être plus précise. Il avait mis le volume à fond.

********

Hermione monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se retrouver devant la chambre de son pire ennemi.

Elle entra en trombe dans la petite pièce tapissée.

-MALFOY !!!!

-Moui ?

La musique couvrait à moitié les paroles qu'échangeaient les deux adolescents.

Hermione débrancha la radioi violemment et jeta un regard haineux à Malfoy.

-Merci Granger pour cette interruption. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de rebrancher, d'allumer la radio et pour finir, mettre la numéro 6 ? Merci d'avance !

-Mais tu te prends pour qui ?!

-Draco Malfoy ma chère… Draco Malfoy… Ça suffit, non ?

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-Tut tut tut !! Pas d'insultes verbales s'il te plaît. Je t'ai connu plus polie que ça.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Si tu le dis.

-Oui je le dis !!! Et je te demande de mettre la radio moins fort si c'est pas trop demandé !

Draco la considéra pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Je n'entends plus ma sublime musique depuis un petit moment.

Hermione soupira devant la stupidité que faisait preuve Malfoy.

********

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à pointer son nez, une voiture démarra devant la maison où dormait Hermione, Raven, Draco et Libby.

-J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kimberley. Hermione est là, elle saura les arrêter.

********

-Debout Libby !!!! Grand-mère arrive dans moins de dix minutes !

-Meuh…

-Allez !

Raven enleva la couverture du lit de sa petite sœur, et la mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Libbs, tu dois prendre ta douche, déjeuner et…

-Et faire plein de bisous à Draco chéri !!!

-Si tu veux…

-J'y vais !!!

La petite fille courut jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Il est où ?!

Raven descendit les escaliers à sa suite.

-Il dort encore.

-Je vais le réveiller !!!!

-Non !!!

Trop tard…

********

-DEBOUUUUUUUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Libby sauta sur le lit de son cousin adoré. Celui-ci se redressa sur son lit avec peine, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié ouverts.

-Mais que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Libbs le couvrit de bisous.

-Je m'en vais ce matin alors je te fais plein de bisous, comme ça, ça sera comme si j'étais là tous les matins.

Draco hocha la tête, toujours somnolant. 

-Tu aurais pu éviter la bouche, non ?

-C'est le meilleur.

-D'accord avec toi.

-Ça veut dire que je peux recommencer ?

-Non !

Pour éviter tout re-contact buccal avec sa cousine, il se leva rapidement et descendit les escaliers à la vitesse grand V. 

-Tu t'es levé bien vite Draco, se moqua Raven.

-Ah, ah… Je suis mort de rire. 

Libby les rejoignit.

-Je peux aller réveiller Hermione ?

-OUI !!!! répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

********

Au contraire de Draco, Hermione apprécia que Libby la couvre de bisous bien baveux.

-Et bien, Libbs ?

-Je m'en vais dans deux minutes alors…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je vais chez mamie. Elle va me donner plein de sucreries !!

Hermione, fidèle à ses parents, lui répondit :

-C'est pas bon pour les dents.

-Mais c'est si bon !!!

********

-Bonjour les enfants !!!

-Bonjour grand-mère !

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

-Hermione ? Quelle surprise de te revoir !

-Bonjour mamie ! 

-Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-Vous voulez dire, depuis « l'incident » ?

-Oui, répondit sèchement la grand-mère de Raven.

-Et bien, ça s'est très bien passé.

La nouvelle venue entoura les épaules de son petit-fils avec son bras et répondit amèrement :

-Heureusement que Raven n'a pas ce genre de problème.

-Je ne prends pas ça pour un problème, au contraire. C'est une sorte de don.

-Mais oui mais oui…

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

-Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? [1]

-Le cousin de Raven du côté paternel.

-Ah… Donc toi aussi tu as ce problème.

-Quel problème ?

-Tu n'es pas sorcier ?

Draco hésita avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-Et voila un autre pourri de plus sur cette pauvre planète.

-Pardon ?

La vieille femme l'ignora.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Allez Libby !

-Au revoir tout le monde !

-Au revoir Libby !

Quand la grand-mère eut refermé la porte, Draco s'adressa à Hermione :

-C'est quoi ce problème ?

-La magie Malfoy… Elle est totalement contre. Ça en devient presque du racisme.

Dray hocha lentement la tête.

-Et c'est quoi son problème à cette vieille greluche ?

-Elle est voyante. Pour elle, c'est naturel, ça ne vient pas de la magie. Elle refuse de croire que ça provient de la magie, noire ou blanche soit-elle.

-…

********

Depuis qu'Hermione voulait juste comprendre comment fonctionnait Draco, elle se montrait un peu plus aimable avec lui. Bien que les cauchemars n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout, elle avait l'impression que son pire ennemi n'avait pas toujours eu la vie facile. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire de conclusions trop hâtives.

Elle avait caché la chaîne d'argent dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Doucement, elle le retira de son écrin en velours. Il brillait de mille feux quand elle l'exposait au soleil. Alors qu'elle allait le ranger, une fois sourde et féminine retentit…

A suivre…

Kimiko : Deux chapitres à la suite pour me faire pardonner ! Vous êtes contents ?

Draco : Maintenant, faudra attendre trois ans tout au plus pour avoir la suite.

Kimiko : Même pas vrai !

[1] J'explique : C'est la grand-mère de Raven et Libby du côté maternel des Leonowens donc, la mère de la mère de Raven. Donc Draco n'a pas vraiment de lien de parental avec elle. Juste par alliance, ce qui signifie pas de lien directe. Vous suivez ?


End file.
